Mirada De Ángel
by Victoria5701
Summary: Todos esperan la llegada de la heredera del clan con mucha felicidad, despues de todo ella debe de poseer el byakugan mas puro de todos por ser de la rama principal. Pero ¿que pasaria si la heredera por algunas circunstancias naciera ciega? ¡Seria una desgracia para el clan! ¿Y que significa esa extraña marca? ¿Donde hinata encontrara la luz que necesita? ¿Sasuke o Naruto? ¡A Leer!


MIRADA DE ANGEL.

Capítulo 1

...

..

.

El sol brillante y el iluminado cielo azul eran un indicio de que el día en Konoha era perfecto. En los terrenos Hyuga se podían escuchar los pasos de todos los miembros del clan caminando de un lugar a otro, las dos ramas, tanto la principal como la secundaria se encontraban reunidas. ¿Cuál es la razón de dicho alboroto? Muy simple, la esposa de hiashi-sama va a dar a luz a su hija primogénita. Así es, en muy pocos segundos la heredera perteneciente a la rama principal del clan hyuga se dará a conocer.

—una digna Hyuga..

—con el Byakugan más puro de todos..

—será el orgullo del clan Hyuga— murmullos y susurros era lo único que se escuchaba por parte de los miembros del clan.

Por otro lado, en la misma mansión, en una habitación alejada se escuchaban los gritos de la esposa de hiashi, seguidos por los gritos de la enfermera que la atendía

—¡puja!.

—¡Una vez más!.

—¡ya casi viene!— apenas la enfermera termino de citar esas últimas palabras, el llanto de un bebe se hizo presente haciendo vibrar todas las paredes de la habitación, Hana la madre de la recién nacida suspiro aliviada al saber que su bebe había nacido completamente sana, y tras una sonrisa débil de alegría se desmayó por el esfuerzo hecho y la sangre perdida. Su esposo Hiashi, quien la tenía sujeta de una de sus manos desde que comenzó el trabajo de parto se preocupó cuando sintió que la mano que tenía agarrada perdía fuerza, rápidamente con muchos nervios y a pasos torpes (algo raro de ver en el líder del clan) llamo a algún ninja-médico para que atendieran de forma inmediata a su esposa, sin tener el tiempo necesario para ver el estado de su hija recién nacida, lo único que logro ver fue como la enfermera cubría rápidamente a la bebe con unas sábanas blancas y se la llevaba a otra habitación, seguramente para limpiarla, colocarle algo de ropa y comprobar su salud.

...

..

.

Los minutos pasaban y Hiashi aún no sabía de la salud de su hija ni la de su esposa. Se encontraba sentado en una silla ubicada no muy lejos de una habitación, la misma en la que su esposa había dado a luz con algunos minutos de anterioridad, solo quería que alguien saliera de esa habitación y le dijera que su esposa se encontraba en perfectas condiciones pero sabía que eso no era del todo posible, por lo poco que sabía (gracias a una enfermera). Su esposa había perdido mucha sangre por el esfuerzo hecho en el trabajo de parto, y que, debido a que la madre tiene un cuerpo muy débil y frágil no ayuda mucho a mejorar su condición actual, es por ello que ahora Hana se encuentra luchando contra su vida.

De pronto vio a la enfermera que atendió el parto, la misma que se llevó a su hija, acercarse al lugar en el que él se encontraba sentado. Hiashi se levantó con movimientos rápidos y hábiles de su asiento, esperando que la enfermera le diera buenas noticias de su heredera.

—¡FELICIDADES!.. Es una niña muy sana— anuncio la enfermera con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro—. La podrá ver dentro de unos minutos más, por ahora necesita estar dentro de la incubadora*

—Se parece mucho a su madre— opino la enfermera para poder aliviar el semblante desesperado de Hiashi—. Su cabello es negro con reflejos azulados, su piel es blanca y muy suave, características que la hacen parecer mucho a su ma..

—¿¡Sus ojos!?— preguntó Hiashi sin dejar de terminar de hablar a la enfermera, quien apenas escucho la pregunta negó con la cabeza. hiashi tembló al ver a la respuesta de la enfermera imaginándose lo peor de la situación..¿Acaso no había heredado el Byakugan?

—Aún no ha abierto los ojos— aclaro la joven enfermera al leerle la mente al líder del clan Hyuga, quien suspiro notoriamente aliviado. La enfermera se inclinó hacia Hiashi pronunciando un "debo retirarme" casi susurrado, para posteriormente retirarse.

...

..

.

La enfermera entro en la habitacion en donde se encontraba la bebe recien nacida, no pudo evitar que una expresion de sorpresa y miedo se hiciera presente en su rostro al percatarse de que una persona que se encontraba de pie, frente a la niña habia desaparecido al momento en el que ella habia abierto la puerta. No logro ver adsolutamente nada, solo pudo distinguir la figura de una persona, pero no sabia quien habia estado en la habitacion hace pocos segundos. su mente quedo en blanco, no se podia mover, estaba completamente en shock al pensar que "ese extraño" pudo haberle hecho algo a la heredera del clan. "¡La bebe!" penso la enfermera alarmada, y casi automaticamente su mirada busco por toda la habitacion a la susodicha, hasta que por fin la encontro, hay estaba en la encubadora en la que ella personalmente se habia encargado de dejarla, envuelta en una sabana blanca que la cubria casi por completo (a exepcion de su rostro), dejando ver su largas pestañas y sus mejillas sonrojadas. La enfermera corrio lo mas rapido que sus pies le permitieron para acercarse a la recien nacida, apenas estuvo cerca sus dedos acariciaron las mejillas de la heredera haciendo que la bebe hiciera una mueca a manera de sonrisa, aprentando sus ojos y haciendo mucho esfuerzo para abrirlos pero lo logro, sus pestañas se separaron dejando ver los ojos de la pequeña hyuga.

—"¡No puede ser...sus ojos!"— Exclamo la enfermera asombrada, agarrando la bebe en brazos para dirigirse hacia el laboratorio para elaborarle algunos examenes especificamente a sus ojos.

...

..

.

Hiashi estaba completamente aliviado, la operacion de hana habia sido todo un exito y ahora se encontraba fuera de peligro, solo necesitaba descansar por unos dias, y no hacer mucho esfuerzo ya que ahora se encontraba mucho mas debil de lo que habia estado cuando dio a luz. De pronto la enfermera se acerca a hiashi

—hiashi-sama, necesito hablar con usted— anuncia la joven enfermera con rostro preocupado y voz seria. Hiashi asiente y le da su consentimiento para que continue hablando.

—Su hija ha nacido con una enfermedad en los ojos...es muy dificil de decir, pero tendremos que llevarla al hospital para que nos explique su verdadero problema— explica de forma rapida con miedo en su voz, miedo de como valla a reaccionar el lider del clan.

—¿¡Que quiere decir con eso!?— Pregunta el portador del byakugan levantando un poco el tono de su voz—. ¿Quiere decir que mi hija esta ciega?.

la enfermera tiembla al escuchar a hiashi, y de manera casi automatica asiente con la cabeza. —Si la llevamos al hospital, podremos confirmar si verdaderamente esta ciega, o solo es una engermedad temporal

—¡Llevesela!— Exclama el lider como una orden que no se debe negar.

—¿huh?.

—¡Llevesela! llevesela muy lejos en donde nadie sepa que es una hyuga— grita hiashi con un nudo en la garganta y mucho dolor en su voz—. Le diremos a todos que la bebe murio al nacer.

—¿Pero que esta diciendo?..¡Es su hija!— La enfermera trata de entrar en razon al hyuga

—¡Ella no es mi hija! o ¿acaso has oido hablar de algun hyuga ciego?...¡Es una desgracia para el clan! —agrega hiashi, autoconvenciendoce a el mismo con esas palabras, antes de padre el es el lider del clan, y debe hacer lo que cree que es mejor por el bien del clan—. Apartir de hoy mi hija a muerto para mi...¡llevatela rapido y asegurate de que nadien te vea salir con ella!.

—¡SI!.

La enfermera entro a la habitacion en busca de la recien nacida, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su corazon se acelero al ver que el piso estaba todo manchado por huellas de sangre ¿De donde provenia esa sangre?, automaticamente sus ojos ubicaron a la bebe, quien aun se encontraba durmiendo en la encubadora, suspiro aliviada al saber que la bebe se encontraba bien, pero su alivio no duro mucho al percatarse de un figura que se encontraba delante de la bebe. La enfermera palidecio al darse cuenta que esa figura era hana, la madre de la niña, la que estaba recien operada y no debia hacer ningun esfuerzo indebido. Miro sus piernas y supo de inmediato de donde provenia las huellas de sangre ¡Se esta desangrando! penso la enfermera alarmada, y de rapidos movimientos se acerco a la madre, quien levanta las manos y le hace una ceña para que la enfermera no siga avanzando mas

—No permitire que te la lleves —Grita la madre haciendo que la enfermera se sobresaltara—. No te la llevaras...yo la cuidare pase lo que pase...no dejare que la alejen de mi ¡NUNCA!.

Hiashi entro en la habitacion al escuchar los gritos, no queria que nadie se diera cuenta de la situacion y esos gritos alertarian a todos los miembros del clan, y si alguno llegara a sospechar activaria su byakugan y todo estaria perdido. La exprecion de sorpresa en su rostro no se hizo esperar, no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian, su esposa se encontraba frente a la bebe impidiendo que se la llevara, y eso no era todo ¡se estaba desangrando!. Su exprecion cambio a una de horror al darse cuenta de las posibilidades de muerte que tenia hana en ese momento ¡debian atenderla de inmediato!.

—Los escuche hablar.. —Anuncia hana al ver a hiashi ingresar a la habitacion su voz se tornaba cansada y debil, las lagrimas en su rostro mostraban el dolor que habia en su corazon— Hiashi, mirala...Aunque sea ciega es una verdadera hyuga...¡ES TU HIJA!..no permitire que la alejen de su hogar.

hiashi sintio como su cuerpo temblo al ver a su esposa en ese estado tan deplorable, como pudo se acerco al lugar donde se encontraba su esposa y su...hija, le sujeto la mano derecha a su esposa suplicandole con los ojos que volviera a su habitacion a descansar. Hana hizo casi omiso a la silenciosa suplica que le hacia su esposo y sonrio, tenia lo que mas amaba cerca de ella a su esposo y a su hija, su sonrisa demostraba

Felicidad..

Amor..

y Proteccion.

—Hiashi, Prometeme que la cuidaras, que nunca la dejaras sola y que... le daras un hogar ¡Prometelo! —Dice hana con su voz entrecortada por el llanto

—¡LO PROMETO! —responde hiashi sin dudarlo—. La cuidaremos juntos, siempre estaremos con ella...y juntos seremos un hogar.

Hana sonrie mas ampliamente, y se gira para ver a su pequeña hija, su rostro estaba palido, sus piernas temblaban, respiraba con dificultad, y estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no desmayarse. La bebe recien nacida de un momento a otro empezo a llorar mientras apretaba sus pequeñas manitos. La enfermera que aun seguia ahi, no se movia, solo veia el dolor de esa pequeña familia, sentia como su corazon se oprimia al escuchar las palabras de hana decia a continuacion.

—Habia una vez...dos estrellas que se querian mucho, siempre estaban tristes y lloraban todo el tiempo, porque por algunas circunstancias la vida las habia separado — hana empezo a narrar en direccion a la bebe, y aunque le costaba para respirar su voz sonaba suave y melodiosa—. Un dia, por cuestiones del destino las estrellas se encontraron, y dejaron de ser "dos estrellas" para formar "un corazon".

la bebe dejo de llorar y seguidamente abrio sus grandes ojitos, eran blancos como todo miembro del clan hyuga, pero estaban vacios, no tenia brillo alguno en su mirada. Al escuchar la voz melodiosa de su madre, la bebe se llevo su manito derecha a la boca y empezo a hacer soniditos que salian de sus pequeños labios, haciendo que se viera a los ojos de su madre mas hermosa y tierna de lo que creia, creandole un sentimiento calido en su corazon.

—Mi querida Hinata, se fuerte... la vida no sera facil... sonrie, tu sonrisa es tan calida que hara que las personas vean tu verdadero corazon... pero sobre todo, se feliz —Cuando hana dejo de hablar, su cuerpo no le respondio mas y posteriormente fallecio en los brazos de su esposo, quien por muy fuerte que se haga ver, solo por esta vez, solo en ese momento se permitio tener sentimientos y llorar con tanta fuerza como le fue posible, pero solo seria en esa ocasion a partir de ese dia ya no iba a ser el mismo hiashi de siempre, necesitaba colocar a su corazon frio y distante para no volver a salir lastimado.

Hiashi cumpliria su promesa de no apartar a la pequeña Hinata de su lado, despues de todo se lo habia prometido a hana, mañana mismo convocaria una reunion con todos los miembros del bouke, hasta el mismo hokage debia estar presente, no era una desicion facil de tomar

...

..

.

Cuatro Años Despues

Una pequeña niña de aproximadamente dos años de edad se encontraba sentada en un banquito, ubicado justo al frente de su casa. Su piel era blanca, tan blanca que contrarestaba a la nieve que caia por la temporada de invierno en konoha, su cabello era corto a la altura de la oreja con dos mechones mas largos que enmarcaba su infantil rostro de un color extrañamente negro con reflejos azulados, sus mejillas estaban rojas (por el frio) y sus ojos vacios, sin sentimientos ni emociones alguna.

—¡Mira es ella! —se escucho la voz de una mujer y hinata se tenso—. Escuche que la esposa de hiashi murio dandole a luz.

—¡Ah si! La niña que es una desgracia para el clan por haber nacido ciega —Esta vez hablo otra chica, con un tono de voz casi susurrado, pero hinata logro escucharlas—. ¿Has visto la marca de maldicion que tiene en su mano?, es una burla hacia los hyuga.

Hinata sintio como sus ojos se humedecieron, bajo la cabeza y cerro los parpados de sus ojos para que unas traviesas lagrimas no salgan de su lugar. Se toco la mano derecha, con los dedos de la mano contraria, ahi, justo debajo de su palma (en la muñeca) estaba grabado el simbolo del ying y el yang como si fuera un tatuaje permanente. Las personas lo llamaban "el simbolo de la maldicion", debido a que, ella "la desgracia para el clan hyuga" lo poseia.

—Tambien escuche que por culpa de ella mataron a hizashi, su tio, el padre del genio hyuga —las mujeres seguian hablando sin percatarse del dolor que le causaban a la pequeña—. Neji, es el que debio nacer en la rama principal como heredero ¡El es un genio!.

Hinata sintio un nudo en la garganta, ¡no queria seguir escuchando! ¿porque no se iban?, sin pensarlo se levanto del banquito y empezo a correr todo lo que a sus piernas les fuera posible, sin saber a donde se dirigia, solo siguio corriendo, no aguanto mas y las calidas lagrimas le bajaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas (que, gracias a la temperatura del invierno pocos segundo despues se volvian frias). De repente tropezo con alguien, fue tanta la fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo, el dolor no fue mucho ya que el suelo se encontraba cubierto de nieve.

—¡Disculpa fue mi culpa! —Se disculpo hinata, aun sin haberse levantado de la fria nieve

—¡Por supuesto que fue tu culpa!.. tu eras la que venia corriendo— Agrego, lo que le parecio a hinata una infantil pero masculina voz

—¿Quien eres? —Pregunto de nueva cuenta el chico, levantandose y posteriormente sacudiendose la nieve de su ropa—. Nunca te habia visto por aqui.

—S-soy Hinata...Hinata hyuga— Respondio titubeante

—¿Huh?...¿Eres una hyuga? —pregunto el chico, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de la chica—. ¿Estabas llorando?...¿porque?

—...

—No importa..— El niño se recrimino mentalmente por hacerle demasiadas preguntas a esa chica que recien conocia, como vio que la chica no le respondia decidio dar por terminado el asunto, si ella no queria hablar al respecto, el no seria quien la obligaria.

—Yo soy ¡Sasuke Uchiha!— Dijo muy orgulloso y con una gran sonrisa enmarcando su rostro, como la vio todavia sentada en la nieve desde que se tropezaron le extendio la mano dispuesto a ayudarla a levantarse.

...

..

.

¡Hola!

¡Que nervios! al fin publique mi primer Fanfic... ¿Que les parecio? ..¿Alguna recomendacion? ¿continuo?

aclaraciones (*):

Incubadora: es un instrumento clave de las unidades de cuidados intensivos. Se trata de una especie de cuna cerrada con paredes transparentes, dentro de la cual el bebé está acostado en una superficie blanda y cómoda. Que un recién nacido necesite estar en la incubadora durante un tiempo no es necesariamente una señal de que algo va mal. La mayoría de las veces sólo se requiere el uso de la incubadora porque dentro de ella es más fácil vigilar las constantes biológicas del bebé (temperatura, respiración, ritmo del corazón…) y observar la aparición de nuevos cambios que alertan de alguna complicación o, por el contrario, indican que todo va bien


End file.
